


His Majesty

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mycroft's penis, after sex - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Greg is curious. He's not seen one like it up close.





	His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> After a interesting exchange on Tumblr with antheas-blackberry and heelofpatroclus this just had to be written.

 

            Shower sex was the best, thought Greg. There was no mess to clean up; you weren’t sweaty afterwards. You were relaxed from the hot water and the orgasm. No, not much was better than shower sex as far as Greg was concerned.

 

            Having just experienced some superb shower sex Greg was happy to just lie naked in bed with Mycroft and contemplate his partner’s navel. It was warm as they reclined atop the duvet. Mycroft was sitting up against the headboard reading one of the many briefs that sat next to his side of the bed. One hand held the brief, the other gently stroked Greg’s silvery head. Greg was lounging next to him with his head pillowed on Mycroft’s chest lazily tracing patterns on the man’s belly.

 

            Greg’s gaze wandered down his lover’s body and stopped at the flaccid penis. It lay slightly tipped to the right surrounded by a generous amount of ginger pubic hair. If he had looked carefully he might have noticed a stray gray hair here or there. His lover’s scrotum was loose and soft from the warmth of the room. There was nothing remarkable about the size of Mycroft’s cock when at rest. Nonetheless Greg was fascinated. He stopped his pattern tracing on Mycroft’s abdomen and reached down to gently stroke his lover’s member.

 

            “What are you doing?” Mycroft asked as he felt Greg’s rough fingertips brush along his shaft.

 

            “Hmm? Nothing. Just looking.”

 

            His cock twitched and Mycroft replied, “It doesn’t feel like looking.” He put down his papers and watched Greg as the older man carefully lifted the organ, holding it tenderly. “Is there something I can help you with?” Mycroft asked amused. He could feel himself becoming aroused.

 

            “I’ve never seen one like this up close.”

 

            “Pardon me? Are you referring to my penis? I believe you have seen it up close.”

 

            Greg lifted his head and turned to look at his lover. He gave the man a cheeky smile. “Yeah, but I was a little preoccupied at the time.” Mycroft huffed. “You’re circumcised. All the blokes I’ve been with before, and admittedly that’s not many, were like me, uncircumcised.”

 

            “Oh.” Mycroft looked vaguely uncomfortable.

 

            Greg turned back to continue his examination. “I’ve seen a few others who’ve been cut, in locker rooms and such. They’ve all been Jewish or Muslim.” He lightly traced his finger around the glans flicking the frenulum and he smiled as his lover’s prick twitched and bobbed. “You’re not Jewish or Muslim. So why?”

 

            “It was just what was done in my family.” Mycroft squirmed slightly.

 

            “Like the royals?” Greg could see that the organ was now semi-erect from his careful caresses. His own cock was now beginning to stir.

 

            “Yes, like that.”

 

            Greg stopped his gentle exploration and sat up to stare at Mycroft. “Hang on, are you telling me you’re related to the Queen?”

 

            Mycroft licked his lips. “Distantly, yes.”

 

            “Really?”

 

            “Yes.”

 

            “So…” Greg had a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

            Mycroft hummed warily.

 

            “I’m not so far off the mark when I call you ‘princess’ if you don’t get your way.”

 

            “I’m hardly a ‘princess,’ Gregory.” Mycroft huffed.

           

            “You can be a bit precious.” Greg scooted up and draped himself on Mycroft’s chest smiling up into his partner’s face. Mycroft had to tuck his chin and look down to see Greg’s face.

 

            “I do like things done a certain way.” Mycroft conceded.

 

            Greg grinned broadly. “So you admit you are a _royal_ pain in the arse.”

 

            “Oh, for goodness sake.”


End file.
